Hasta Hoy
by Bella-Bere
Summary: Edward tiene una despedida de soltero poco comun y acompañado por su mejor amiga. ¿qué pasara cuando el Tequila, les lleve a mentirles a Tanya? -Nadie dira nada-le dijo Bella extendiendo la mano. -Hoy no paso nada-concordo Edward.


**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza. SONGFIC INSPIRADO EN LA CANCION DE MIRANDA.**

***HASTA HOY***

_Hasta hoy no me habia dado cuenta  
pero fuimos entregandonos  
lo que ayer consideramos un juego  
que ganabamos si jugabamos los dos  
tu y yo._

La música se escuchaba demasiado intensa en ese pequeño departamento, después de todo Jasper lo único que iba a ser ahí era a dormir y eso si acaso, ya que prácticamente todo el día se la pasaba en el departamento de Alice; a Edward aun le costaba trabajo ver a su hermana pequeña con su amigo pero ella era feliz y eso era lo único que a el le importaba.

Emmett le había pedido a Edward hacer su despedida de soltero en su propio departamento pero obviamente que el se había negado; conocía demasiado bien a todos sus amigos como para saber que no quería que su departamento acabara patas arriba por la mañana; bastaba ver que Mike amenazaba nuevamente con vomitar todo el lugar, para que estuviera satisfecho por su decisión. Además de que Tanya seguramente le cortaría la cabeza si el aceptaba.

Edward observaba a todos sus amigos festejando "por el"; por la mañana se casaría con la mejor mujer que existía en todo el universo y estaba feliz, ¿Por qué negarlo? Si, el realmente ansiaba el día de mañana, dejar la soltería era una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido.

- ¿A que hora te vas a poner a festejar como se debe, Edward? – le pregunto Emmett mientras se acercaba tambaleándose a el

- Sabes que no voy a tomar demasiado – no quería estropear un gran día con una dura resaca

- ¡vamos!, todavía ni te casas y ya estas de mandilón

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – le dijo Edward bromeando – si a ti te encanta; no creas que no vi como le pedias permiso a Rose para poder quedarte aquí.

- Claro que no

- Y Rosalie acepto pero solo para que la dejaras dormir tranquila y por la mañana no tenga ojeras.

- Si, no la dejaría dormir – le dijo Emmett que tenia una sonrisa arrogante en su cara

- ¡basta!, no necesito mas explicaciones

- ¿ustedes no participaran? – se acerco diciendo James – el concurso de vencidas ya inicio y Jacob esta dejando a todos por el suelo.

- Ja, Jacob no es competencia para mi – dijo Emmett mientras doblaba las mangas de su camisa, después entregándole su vaso de cerveza a Edward – sostén esto Edward

- Faltaba mas – dijo sarcásticamente Edward, pero mirando como sus amigos avanzaban al centro del departamento.

Estaba a punto de seguirlos, cuando escucho que el timbre sonó nuevamente; algo que fue demasiado extraño ya que todos los invitados solo pasaban sin tocar. Dejo los vasos de cerveza sobre una mesita y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pidió internamente que no fuera la policía quien llegara a callarlos por el escándalo que estaban haciendo. Pero al abrir se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver a su siempre mejor amiga recargada contra la pared, sonriendo.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo atropelladamente Edward – es una despedida de solteros recuerdas, no pueden pasar las mujeres.

- ¡despedida de solteros! – exclamo Bella levantando una ceja – estoy segura que en este momento están con su "típico" torneo de vencidas.

- Eso no importa – le dijo frunciendo el ceño y un poco avergonzado Edward – entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Dime, ¿te gustaría ir a una verdadera despedida de soltero? – le dijo Bella mientras lo retaba con la mirada

Y Edward no tuvo que pensar demasiado; le basto ver a Jacob y a Emmett sosteniendo una dura pelea, para cerrar la puerta tras de el y seguir a Bella; después de todo, cada vez que estaba con ella se la pasaba genial; y no dudaba de que esta noche no seria la excepción.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Tanya para poder salir? – le pregunto Edward a Bella cuando estaban bajando las escaleras

- Le dije que si no quería que mañana tropezara a media iglesia y que arruinara su boda, era mejor que me dejara ir a dormir - después de pensarlo un momento agrego – aunque es seguro que con las zapatillas que me obligo a usar me caiga sin dudar y de todas maneras la avergüence.

- Uhm, no puedo creer que te haya creído

- Lo se, a mi también me sorprendió; creo que ayudo el hecho de que los strippers que contratamos empezaran a salir en ese momento – le decía Bella mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Edward

- ¿Strippers? – dijo Edward e inmediatamente se puso serio – nadie me dijo que habría strippers

- Ops, creo que a mi me correspondía avisarte pero se me olvido

- Isabella... – decía Edward molestándose cada vez mas

- Jajaja, claro que no hubo strippers Edward – decía Bella sosteniéndose de la barandilla para no caerse de la risa – pero igual no hubiera estado mal que llegara uno.

- ¡Claro que no!, si yo me negué a tener una en mi despedida de soltero fue precisamente por que no quería que en su fiesta tuvieran a un hombre bailándoles

- Jaja, que celoso eres; ¡pobre de tu futura esposa! - le dijo bromeando Bella

- Pues ni modo, así me conoció y así me quiso; ya no le queda mas que aguantarse – dijo riendo Edward - a todo esto, ¿A dónde vamos ehh?

- Tranquilo, confía en mi – le dijo mientras Edward le habría la puerta del pasajero a Bella

- ¿y entonces a donde me voy?

- Tu al volante, y yo te digo

Durante alrededor de quince minutos Bella le fue diciendo a Edward por donde ir, y si Edward no confiara en Bella hace diez minutos que ya hubiera dado retorno en algún lado, por que definitivamente no tenia idea de a donde lo llevaba

- Ok, es haya delante – le dijo de repente Bella – estaciona ahí

Edward se asomo y termino con la boca totalmente abierta

- ¡¿Dónde estamos? - ¿era el cielo acaso?, frente a ellos estaba un club nudista que el definitivamente no conocía

- Bienvenido al mejor club nudista de la ciudad el "BRANDI´S EXOTIC NIGHTCLUB"

- ¡no puedo creerlo! – Edward no sabia que decir

- Que tal... un "gracias" – Edward volvió a mirarla – de hecho me sorprende que no lo conozcas

- No lo conocía, no soy como ciertas personas que andan por la vida buscando chicas desnudarse; la pregunta es ¿Cómo es que lo conoces tú?

- Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi – le dijo Bella mientras le daba un golpe juguetón en el hombro

- No lo creo – definitivamente venir con Bella esta noche, había sido muy buena idea. – pero en verdad gracias

Apenas entraron, fueron recibidos por una camarera que llevaba un traje que le tapaba nada; inmediatamente los llevo a una mesa privada que quedaba demasiado cerca de la barra de descenso que se encontraba en el centro de la pista, el decorado y las luces de neon le daban al lugar un aspecto de diversion y relajamiento; sin duda el lugar perfecto para olvidarse del trabajo.

- ¿entonces... te gusta tu despedida de soltero? – le decía Bella a Edward mientras le daba un pequeño codazo

- Estas completamente loca Isabella Swan – le decía Edward mientras la abrazaba - ¡a festejar!

- Oh, ¿es despedida de soltero del señor? – los interrumpió la camarera, Bella se volteo hacia ella

- Si, es la última noche que puede hacer esto – decía Bella mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a Edward

- ¿Qué les traigo de beber?

- ¡Tequila! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, estallando a carcajadas

La camarera se retiro, y ellos se sentaron frente a la barra; Edward nunca había ido a un club así, acompañado de Bella pero se sentía muy cómodo; con Bella siempre era así.

- ¿vas a tomar? – le dijo Edward al oído

- Solo un poco – sonrío Bella - ¿Qué me dices de ti?, Tanya se va a enojar cuando se entere.

- No le debes decir – le dijo seriamente Edward – y yo no le diré que solamente te saliste de la despedida de soltera para acompañarme a un club de strippers.

- De acuerdo, nadie dirá nada – le decía Bella mientras le extendía una mano para cerrar el trato.

- Hoy no paso nada – concordó Edward apretando la mano.

La noche paso mejor de lo que se esperaban entre los brindis con tequila, los bailes de las nudistas y las bromas con Bella; para Edward fue la mejor despedida de soltero que hubiera imaginado.

- Dame cien dólares – le pidió Bella a Edward

- ¿para que los quieres? – le dijo cuando le extendio el dinero.

Se quedo con la boca totalmente abierta, cuando Bella llamo a la bailarina mientras le sonreía; y apenas recordó como respirar cuando vio a la bailarina -que para ese momento ya se encontraba en topless- acercarse a Bella mientras esta besaba los billetes que tenia en su mano y se los colocaba en la tanga de la chica.

- ¿acabas de hacer, lo que creo acabas de hacer? – le pregunto Edward cuando ella regreso a su lugar

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¿crees que solo tu, te puedes divertir? – le decía Bella mientras se servía otro caballito de tequila

- Claro que no, de hecho fue genial verte haciendo eso – dijo avergonzado Edward – con que no me digas que te quieres quedar aquí

- Jajaja, créeme que mi sexualidad sigue siendo la misma – dijo riendo Bella

- Avísame si cambias de parecer ehh

- Serás el primero en saber

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando Edward y Bella salieron de ese club, sosteniéndose con mucho esfuerzo uno sobre otro, para evitar caerse.

- Creo que debemos tomar un taxi, para que nos vaya a dejar – dijo Edward – no creo poder manejar muy bien

- Si creo que será lo mejor; acompáñame a avisarle a Jane que dejamos aquí tu volvo

- ¡Lo sabia!, sabia que no habías dado con el club tu solita; Jane fue quien te lo recomendó – Jane una muy buena amiga de Bella que resulto ser la subgerente del lugar.

Después de que Jane les asegurara de que el volvo estaría ahí por la mañana, ellos se encontraban en el taxi que los llevaba hacia el departamento de Bella; Edward iba bromeando con el conductor, así que el recorrido fue entre risas y golpes que le daba Bella a Edward para que dejara de avergonzarla frente a un desconocido.

- ¡Puedes creerlo Tyler! – Edward se había hecho intimo del conductor – me pide cien dólares y cuando me doy cuenta ¡pum!, ¡la stripper los tiene!

- Pues creo que esta muy bien, no conozco a ninguna mujer que haya ido conmigo a un club nudista, frecuentemente les da repulsión

- ¡ves!, es lo que le digo Tyler; es muy afortunado por conocerme

- Si, definitivamente lo soy – le dijo Edward, mientras se la quedaba mirando.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Bella, ambos se bajaron y después de despedirse de su ahora amigo del alma Tyler; retomaron su camino hacia el edificio.

- Creo que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí – le dijo Bella a Edward – no voy a estar tranquila sabiendo que no llegaste a tu departamento

- Si, creo que será lo mejor; solo no le digas nada a Tanya por que me mataría

- Tranquilo, te iras por la mañana y no se dará cuenta; después de todo la veras hasta la ceremonia

- Tienes razón, buenoooo ¡¿tienes más tequila?

- Jajaja, cuanto tiempo te dura tu preocupación ehh – dijo riendo Edward – y lamento decirte que tequila ya no tengo pero me queda un poco de Vodka de la fiesta de Alice.

Desde que se conocieron, cada vez que les tocaba "festejar" preferían el tequila sobre las otras bebidas, y cuando se acababa el Vodka era segunda opción.

- Tendré una buena jaqueca en la mañana; pero tratare de ocultarla muy bien

- Seria lo mejor, después de todo puedes echarle la culpa a Emmett si Tanya te descubre

- Lo hare

Los brindis siguieron pasando, después llego el momento de los "mejores amigos" y el típico "podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras"; después se pusieron a recordar todas sus viejas aventuras en cada viaje que hacían.

- Recuerdas cuando fuimos a México – le dijo Edward

- ¡Los cabos! – dijo Bella inmediatamente – las excursiones, los paseos en lancha y el buceo

- ¡Vamos, dime! ¿en verdad tuviste algo que ver con el guía de buceo? – le dijo Edward, mientras le codeaba el brazo

- Ya te dije, que tuve tanto que ver con el; como tu tuviste que ver con la gerente del hotel

- Ohh, entonces eso es demasiado jajajaja – le dijo Edward

- No te creo – le contesto Bella – te conozco a la perfección y se que de tanto hablar ni siquiera la invitaste a salir

- Tenia mis ojos en alguien mas, eso es todo – le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

- Así, ¿Quién? – le decía mientras se lo quedaba viendo y le levantaba las cejas

- No te diré – le decía Edward – convénceme

Bella se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a Edward con pasos felinos – Edward – canturreo - me vas a decir ¿verdad? – ella se sentó sobre su regazo con ambas piernas a sus costados. Muy en su interior sabia que estaba ocasionando algo que no podrían parar y que no era correcto, pero esos pensamientos se fueron al final de su cerebro; eso era lo que ella quería y lo haría.

- No, no – le dijo Edward que movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro, mientras sonreía; tenerla así se sentía demasiado bien y no quería apartarla

- ¿Qué debo hacer para convencerte? – le decía Bella a 10 cm de su cuello

- Tu sabrás – le contesto Edward

De repente a la mente de Bella llego un pensamiento realista y se alejo de el, parándose de inmediato.

- Edward, no, disculpa; no debemos hacer esto

- ¿Por qué no? – le dijo Edward que se levanto y camino hacia ella – ambos lo deseamos, eso es lo importante

- Pero... – Bella no pudo acabar su comentario por que Edward la jalo hacia el y estampo sus labios sobre los de ella que se rindió ante el con un gemido.

Continuaron besándose con una pasión fuera de control, no se podía saber donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro; cada uno deseando tener el mayor contacto posible, friccionando más sus cuerpos a través de la ropa. Edward puso ambas manos en el trasero de ella y la levanto del suelo mientras Bella soltaba un jadeo y a su vez enredaba sus manos en el cabello de el, la recargo contra la pared mientras bajaba a besar y lamer su cuello, mientras sus manos se adentraban dentro de su ropa y le acariciaba la espalda y los pechos; Bella siempre había tenido un rico olor, pero su sabor sin duda resultaba aun mejor y estaba seguro que el sabor de sus pechos seria incomparable; ella también deseaba mas y se lo hizo saber cuando comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, gimiendo al sentir su ereccion rozar contra su vientre; Edward a su vez la bajo de sus brazos y en un movimiento rápido la libro de la playera que traía, cuando comenzó a desabrocharle los jeans Bella ya le había quitado su camisa así que ella misma le ayudo a terminar el trabajo.

- Eres hermosa – le dijo Edward después de unos segundos de verla solo con su sostén y sus bragas; eran de un azul intenso que hacían contrastar muy bien su piel

- Edward, por favor... – dijo Bella

- ¿Qué pasa? – contesto asustado el

- Bésame

Edward se acerco nuevamente hacia ella, la tomo de la cintura y nuevamente la jalo hacia el; ambos gimieron cuando sus labios chocaron, Bella rápidamente comenzó a desabotonarle el pantalón a el; Edward que cada vez estaba mas desesperado acabo por quitárselos el mismo, para después tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación; cuando al fin estuvieron a un paso de la cama Edward se separo de ella y la volvió a observar, pero esta vez alargo la mano derecha hacia ella y recorrió con la punta de sus dedos el cuerpo de Bella desde las caderas hasta la altura del pecho, ella solo cerro los ojos ante el contacto de el, su pecho subía y bajaba a rápida velocidad.

- Se siente tan bien – le dijo Bella mientras abría los ojos

- ¿te gusta?

- No tienes idea de cuanto

- ¿quieres que siga?

- Si – le alcanzo a decir Bella y el alzo su otra mano para hacer el mismo movimiento

- Edward – alcanzo a decir, antes de suspirar

El estaba demasiado excitado y solo quería avanzar hasta estar encima de ella, pero quería hacer disfrutar a Bella en todo lo que le fuera posible, así que volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento otra vez pero ahora dirigiendo sus dedos a la espalda de ella para desabrochar el sostén, Edward siguió el recorrido de este hasta el suelo para después acariciar su pezón erecto con la punta del dedo pulgar; Bella gimió y tomo entre sus manos los dedos de Edward y se los llevo a la boca para chuparlos, ahora fue Edward el que cerro los ojos. Se separo de el y se recostó sobre la cama, cuando Edward volvió abrir sus ojos, se topo con una imagen esplendida. Bella se veía absolutamente hermosa con su pelo en cascada cayéndole sobre los hombros y tapándole ligeramente su busto; se quito inmediatamente su bóxer y se recostó sobre ella, la volvió a besar y de ahí bajo sus labios a su cuello, a sus hombros y después a sus pechos; en donde se entretuvo con sus pezones besándolos y lamiéndolos mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el otro pezón.

Para Bella el placer era ya insoportable, empujo a Edward y se volteo para quedar sobre el; también lo comenzó acariciar, paso los dedos sobre sus brazos mientras besaba su cuello; para ella escuchar de los labios de Edward su nombre era hermoso, no se cansaría de eso. Edward nuevamente se puso sobre ella y con enorme cuidado la fue despojando de su última prenda, cuando al fin se la quito le dejo una serie de besos desde su talón hasta sus muslos.

- Por favor Edward, hazme tuya – suplico Bella

- Si – mascullo el

Edward nuevamente se puso sobre ella y de un jalón se introdujo en su cuerpo; ambos gimieron y Bella grito su nombre cuando Edward nuevamente la embistió con un poco de más fuerza, con cada embestida que el daba Bella sentía un nudo que se formaba en su vientre y que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento; a Edward también no le faltaba mucho para llegar al clímax, pero antes quería ver a Bella encima de el; así que salió completamente de ella y después de que ella hiciera un puchero, sonrío y la volteo para sentarla sobre su abdomen; Bella entendió la indirecta y con los ojos cerrados guio su centro hacia el miembro de Edward, le salió un gritito al sentirlo tan profundo dentro de ella y después de besarlo comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo para darse mayor placer, Edward la ayudo y puso las manos en su cadera para ayudarla a subir estableciendo un ritmo.

El placer que sentían era indescriptible, cuando su orgasmo les llego fue de manera increíble y a ambos por igual, Bella deseaba que esa sensación no se acabara nunca, grito el nombre de Edward y alcanzo a escuchar como también el gritaba el nombre de ella; Edward por su parte sentía que nunca había eyaculado como ahora aumentando el placer el ver la cara retorcida de Bella, cuando ella abrió los ojos lo descubrió mirándola y sonrío. Salió de el para recostarse sobre su pecho, esperando a que sus respiraciones se regularizaran, Edward la abrazo con fuerza y después cerro sus ojos para comenzar a dormir.

- Te amo Edward – le dijo Bella antes de también dejarse vencer por el sueño.

_Hasta hoy que te dije que te amo_  
_y que respondiste yo tambien_  
_que no siento placeres mas inmensos_  
_que los que me des en las manos y en los pies._

Edward tenia un sueño en donde veía a través de una cortina de agua bañarse a una chica hermosa que el conocía muy bien; gruño cuando escucho un molesto sonido que hizo que ella volteara y el sueño se desvaneciera. Cerró los ojos tratando nuevamente de volver a dormir, pero ese intenso sonido no se lo permitía.

- Edward, tu celular... – susurro Bella contra su pecho – odió esa melodía

- Es la única que me despierta – le dijo, mientras se levantaba a recoger su celular de dentro de sus pantalones

Cuando al fin lo encontró y lo apago, regreso nuevamente a la habitación y mientras recordaba todo lo que paso esa madrugada, observo a Bella que estaba abriendo sus ojos mientras bostezaba; le pareció una imagen hermosa, regreso a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos.

- Buenos días – le decía mientras la acurrucaba a su lado

- Buenos días – contesto Bella y extendió su cuello para alcanzar sus labios, el respondió el beso feliz; temía que Bella se arrepentiría de lo que paso.

- Quiero hablar contigo – le dijo Edward cuando se separaron

- Yo no – le respondió Bella – debes irte, tienes que asistir a una boda dentro de unas horas

- No, quiero que nos vayamos... – era una locura, pero era lo mejor; no quería separarse de Bella ni por un momento – a donde sea, simplemente tu y yo

- Estas loco Edward – le contesto – no podemos hacer eso, ¿la boda?; ¿te has puesto a pensar en todo lo que pasara?, ¿Cómo se sentirá Tanya?

- Bella... – Edward comenzaba a desesperarse – no me interesa nadie mas que tú; no quiero estar en ningún otro lado que no sea contigo

- ¡Tú querías la boda!, ¡Tú querías casarte Edward!; y ahora debes aceptar las consecuencias

- Pero... ¿acaso tú no quieres irte conmigo?

- ¡claro que si!, y te lo dije antes de que pensaras en la boda; pero ahora no le puedo hacer esto a Tanya, ella te estará esperando en la iglesia y yo no pienso arruinar mas sus planes.

- ¡no pienses en Tanya! Ni en la boda... –

- Edward – le comenzó a decir Bella, mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos - nos hemos comportado como unos chiquillos malcriados, debemos de crecer; esto solo fue la última aventura de un par de mejores amigos

- Para mi fue mas – le dijo Edward en un tono mas bajito y que comenzaba a ceder

- Lo se, pero tenemos obligaciones; tú te iras y te casaras, y mas te vale ser el mas feliz de los esposos y hacer todo tu esfuerzo para hacer feliz a esa hermosa novia.

- ¿tú que harás? – le dijo mientras levantaba la vista hacia ella

- Yo... – suspiro – me pondré ese horrible vestido y rogare por no caerme cuando vaya detrás de Tanya

- Me refiero a después Bella, ¿dejaras de ser mi amiga?

- Nunca – le dijo con firmeza – a todo momento que me necesites ahí estaré , siempre seré tú mejor amiga

- Siempre te voy amar Bella – le dijo a Bella mientras trataba de sonreír

- Yo también; ahora vete, que debes de llegar a una boda – Edward sonrío y comenzó a vestirse; cuando ya estaba listo se inclino hacia ella y la volvió a besar, pero ahora era un beso suave, lento, dulce y definitivamente muy placentero. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación mientras Bella suspiraba dejándose caer sobre las sabanas.

_La revelacion, en mi corazon_  
_aparece de repente, sorprendiendome._

_Tengo un sentimiento_  
_que me nace adentro_  
_tengo que probarte que en verdad ya no te miento_  
_todo eso cambiara_  
_todo el peso se alijerara._

Bella se observaba en el espejo y un semblante de tristeza apareció en su cara; pensando en que debió de haber aceptado la propuesta de Edward de escapar juntos, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso, la cara de Tanya atravesaba su mente, además de que Edward puede que le dijera esas cosas en la mañana pero ella sabía que después se arrepentiría; sin contar que Alice estaba feliz de participar en la organización de la boda.

Sonrío muy a su pesar, aunque el día de ayer se saliera de la despedida de soltera temprano, a pesar de que se llevara al novio a un club nudista y a pesar de que hizo todo eso a espaldas de Tanya, aun así Bella sentía un gran cariño por ella; era por ella por lo que tuvo que declinar la propuesta de Edward, el corazón de su amiga no aguantaría si se hubiera cancelado la boda.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Bella? – le pregunto Alice que venia entrando a la habitacion

- Bien... – se giro a ver a Alice - ¡wow! Te ves hermosa Alice

- Muchas gracias Bella, tu te ves increíble

- ¿Has visto a Jasper?, no dejara de babear en cuanto te vea – le dijo mientras veía como su amiga se sonrojaba

- ¿Te cuento algo? – le pregunto Alice, Bella asintió – Le pedí a Jasper que se mude a mi departamento definitivamente

- ¡que bien!, te felicito – ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo – después de todo casi no sale de ahí

- Si, lo se – se separo de ella con cara de terror – dejemos para otro momento los abrazos, por que no quiero que se arruine nuestro peinado, Tanya no me lo perdonaría

- Jaja, ¿la has visto?, se ha de ver preciosa

- Si, el vestido que elegimos es ¡perfecto! – decía entusiasmada Alice - ¡todo quedo perfecto!

- Ruega entonces que no me caiga – le dijo Bella

- No lo harás – le dijo seriamente Alice, mientras su celular comenzó a sonar, ella lo contesto

- Es Tanya – le dijo cuando colgó – dice que la hora a llegado, debemos irnos

- Llego la hora – Bella pedía sacar fuerzas para afrontar este momento

Edward estaba demasiado nervioso, no dejaba de mover las manos; había querido esto por tanto tiempo pero no le había mentido a Bella en la mañana, en este momento el cambiaria todo lo que le rodeaba con tal de estar al lado de Bella en un lugar exótico, sin ninguna preocupación en su mente.

- Deja de moverte Edward – le susurro Jasper – eso te pasa por irte de borracho anoche sin nosotros

- No tome demasiado solo unas cervezas – le contesto Edward

- ¿con quien fuiste? cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habías desaparecido

- Bella me llego a secuestrar – le confeso su amigo

- ¿Bella?, pero se supone que tu y ella no... – se cayo repentinamente cuando la puerta a la entrada de la iglesia se abrió, le alcanzo a susurrar – luego hablamos

Edward no puso atención a las últimas palabras de su amigo, su futura esposa iba a entrar por esa puerta y el amor de su vida también; cuando entro sus ojos se toparon con los de ella y una sonrisa se formo en su cara, se veía absolutamente preciosa, su vestido le quedaba tan bien, por orden de Tanya el no había podido ver los vestidos pero en ese momento era lo último que le importaba por que esta imagen que tenia de ella no se borraría de su mente jamás.

Su futura esposa venia de la mano de su padre, cuando llegaron al frente este le coloco la mano de su hija sobre la de el.

- ¿Por qué te desvelaste Edward?, tienes unas ojeras terribles – lo acuso ella

- Lo lamento, solo me fui a divertir un rato – le respondió serio Edward

- Creo que debí de haberte encadenado a tu cama

- Debiste – concordó Edward, pero el no se arrepentía de nada que hubiera pasado la noche anterior.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y la ceremonia dio comienzo, aun en ese momento Edward tenia ganas de tomar a Bella entre brazos y salir corriendo de ahí. Los novios dijeron unos votos sencillos, toda la iglesia estaba en silencio solo se escuchaban unos sollozos provenientes de Esme que veía feliz a su hijo casarse.

- Acepto – juro Edward en el momento indicado

- Y tu... – comenzó el padre nuevamente – Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu futuro esposo; para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto – juro Bella

Su mirada viajo hasta Edward quien tenía una enorme sonrisa grabada en la cara, e inconscientemente sonrío también; Edward había tenido razón este momento valía todo, todos los miedos que ella sintió, los prejuicios hacia las bodas se desvanecieron en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella también quería esto, quería la boda de sus pesadillas a lado del hombre de sus sueños; estando a lado de Edward esta boda no se veía tan atemorizante después de todo.

- Los declaro marido y mujer – finalizo el padre – puedes besar a la novia

Se miraron un segundo a los ojos, antes de que Edward la jalara hacia el y pusiera sus labios sobre los de ella; si el beso de la mañana le había parecido perfecto este lo superaba sin lugar a dudas, este era el primer beso que le daba a Bella ya como su esposa. Valió la pena todos los meses en que tardo en convencerla en que se casara con el, y por un momento le dio miedo el que Bella se alejara de el si no dejaba de insistir; pero Bella había aceptado por fin, había dejado a un lado su idea de huir con el y esperar mejor hasta casarse. Aun después de separar sus labios, sus frentes aun quedaron unidas; fue en ese momento en que se dieron cuenta de los aplausos que invadían el lugar. Se voltearon hacia el público que los veía felices, se tomaron de la mano y les sonrieron.

Después de la ceremonia, comenzó la fiesta; todo iba como se había planeado. Llego el momento del primer baile de la pareja y Bella con todo el miedo del mundo fue hacia la pista de la mano de Edward para comenzar a bailar; el la llevaba así que pronto comenzaron a danzar sin ningún problema

- ¿ya te dije que te ves absolutamente hermosa? – le pregunto Edward a su oído

- No

- Pues te ves preciosa, soy el hombre mas afortunado que hay; por fin eres mi esposa

- En la mañana querías huir – se burlo Bella, mientras levantaba la vista hacia el

- Lo se – se sonrojo Edward – te das cuenta de todo lo que provocas

- Me doy una idea – lo beso – gracias por la boda amor, después de todo no estuvo tan espeluznante

- Gracias a ti, por concederme este honor; la boda se lo debes agradecer a Tanya, si por mi fuera con solo estar ante un juez hubiera sido suficiente

- Si – le dijo Bella y le dio una mirada rápida al lugar – sin duda alguna es la mejor organizadora de bodas que hay

- Ya lo creo, pero definitivamente muy estricta; se aprovecha de que es mi prima

- Alice esta siguiendo sus pasos – le comento Bella

- Que bueno que nosotros ya nos casamos

- ¿y qué pasa con las bodas de plata?, ¿o las de oro?

- Después de que no querías una boda ¿ahora quieres dos mas?

- Ya sabes, creo que esto me gusto – le dijo sonriendo y volviéndose a besar

Las horas fueron pasando y llego el momento de la partida de los novios a la luna de miel, Tanya los buscaba desesperada, si no se daban prisa; el avión a Brasil se iría sin ellos, no iba a permitir que la boda que organizo durante mas de seis meses no tuviera el final perfecto, y solo por que los novios eran un par de calenturientos que no podían aguantar unas horas sin estarse manoseando.

- No están ni en la pista, ni en la cocina – le dijo Alice, que había llegado hacia ella con la respiración fuera de control por esa rápida búsqueda

- ¿Revisaste en el salón de regalos? – le pregunto Tanya

- Si, no están; el único lugar que queda son los jardines – le dijo rápidamente Alice cuando se acordó

- Vayamos

Los encontraron de pie observando el cielo, mientras Bella recargaba su espalda sobre el pecho de el, se daban un beso de vez en cuando. A Tanya le provoco un nudo en la garganta romper ese momento que se veía tan especial para ellos, pero si no tomaban el avión llegarían a Isla Esme hasta dentro de 2 días y no lo iba a permitir.

- Hasta que los encuentro – les dijo Tanya – Bella debemos ir a cambiarte de vestido; el avión casi sale.

- 10 minutos mas Tanya – le pidió Edward – solo deja que te desobedezcamos por única ocasión

- ¿única?, ¿creen que no note sus ojeras?, desde aquí puedo ver las tuyas Edward y Bella yo estuve presente cuando te maquillo Alice lo recuerdas?, si no se te ve nada es por que Alice definitivamente es excepcional en su trabajo – dijo mientras los tres se sonrojaban aunque por causas distintas

- No se de que hablas – le dijo Bella a su amiga

- No me quieras engañar Isabella, que estoy segura que ayer no te fuiste temprano de la fiesta solo para "descansar", además hace rato me tope con Jane quien me dijo lo del volvo de Edward

- ¡Mi auto! – dijo alarmado Edward, con todo lo que había pasado, su carro se le olvido por completo

- No te preocupes Edward, Jasper ira por el en la mañana – le dijo Alice

- Lo lamento tanto Tanya, en serio que lo sentimos – comenzó a decir Bella

- No te preocupes mas Bella, todo salió perfecto; lo único malo es que ustedes – los señalo – no respetaron la tradición de no verse 24 horas antes de la boda, pero creo que de por si eso iba a ser totalmente imposible

- Si te sirve de consuelo – le comenzó a decir Edward – de hecho planeábamos hacerlo

- Les doy cinco minutos – les dijo Tanya – Alice acompáñame a ver si las maletas ya están completas – los volteo a ver otra vez – no se tarden demasiado

- Gracias – dijeron al unisonó Edward y Bella, mientras se volvían abrazar

- Se acabo enterando de todas maneras – le dijo Edward

- Empiezo a preguntarme si es que somos demasiado obvios

- Creo que simplemente no podemos ocultar nuestro amor

- ¿te la pasaste bien? – le pregunto Bella

- ¿Ayer u hoy? – Edward le sonrío de forma retorcida

- Jaja, ambos

- Me la pase increíble en ambos, pero si me he de quedar con una celebración seria con esta - le dijo Edward

- Pensé que te habías divertido en el club

- Y lo hice. Verte poniéndole ese dinero a la bailarina fue realmente excitante – le dijo al oído Edward

- Eres increíble – Bella meneo la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba

- ¿Lo volveremos hacer?

- No escuchaste lo que te dije en la mañana – Bella lo volteo a ver

- La verdad cuando te tengo desnuda frente a mi, es en lo único que me puedo enfocar – le dijo bromeando

- Edward, hay que madurar; ahora somos esposos y si queremos formar una familia debemos darles un buen ejemplo

- ¿formar una familia? – Edward comenzó a emocionarse

- Si, que ejemplo les vamos a dar a nuestros hijos, si sus propios padres andan en lugares como ese

- ¿hijos? – le pregunto sonriendo

- Si, ¿qué no era lo que querías? – le recordó Bella – 4 hijos al menos

- Jaja, claro que si; es solo que te mostrabas tan reticente a eso que no quería presionarte

- Pues tal vez no con 4 pero de que quiero darte hijos, lo quiero

- Gracias amor mío – la beso – pero vamos a estar juntos para siempre; nuestros hijos vendrán con el tiempo

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que aun nos podemos divertir, como cuando éramos mejores amigos

- ¿Ya no lo somos? – le dijo asustada

- Siempre lo seremos, solo que como desde hace 3 años; un poco mas cariñosos – le susurro a su oído - ¿seguiremos haciendo locuras?, después de todo, usted señora Cullen fue la que me llevo a ese lugar.

- Creo que llevamos en la sangre eso de hacer locuras de vez en cuando; solo prométeme que cuando lleguen nuestros hijos, trataremos de comportarnos Señor Cullen.

- No te prometo nada, pero tratare

- Yo también tratare – le dijo riendo. Edward la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso; con pasión, con amor. Uno de los primeros besos de su vida de recién casados, pero definitivamente no el último.

Apenas habían comenzado a llevar su beso a algo mas, cuando el gemido de Bella se confundió con un gruñido y un "se les va ir su avión" de parte de una organizadora de bodas muy enojada; que los hizo separarse asustados.

_Desde hoy atravesaremos cambios_  
_solamente para mejorar_  
_si es que ayer algo se nos ha pasado_  
_ya no volvera, ya no volvera a pasarnos jamas._

*******FIN*******

**Hola!, bueno pues aki estoy de nuevo con esta pequeña locura que me gusto desde el momento en k la idea paso por mi cabezita mientras escuchaba la cancion de Miranda llamada "Hasta Hoy" (para kienes la kieran escuchar el link al video esta en mi perfil).**

**Espero y les haya gustado y en verdad la haya echo parecer como keria, k era hacer creer k Tanya era la prometida de mi Edward cuando en verdad Bella lo era; bueno y tambien espero k ¡mi primer lemmon! me saliera bien, me gustaria k me dieran su opinión al respecto...**

**Gracias de antemano a todos los k me lean y a los k se tomen la molestia de dejar un review.**

**saludos y besos vampiricos.**

_Bella-Bere_

**el mejor sueldo k hay es el review...**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


End file.
